450: Arigatou
by Harumaki03
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 450 del Manga. Al bajar de la espalda de Kakashi-sensei su asombro fue grande al ver a todos esperándolo, pero no más grande que el golpe que le cortó la respiración dado por su Sakura-chan...


**Arigatou**

**-/-/-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot y de todos los trajeados que quieran un poco del pastel, no uso esto para fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y entretenimiento.

**Sipnosis:** Basado en el capítulo 450 del Manga. Al bajar de la espalda de Kakashi-sensei su asombro fue grande al ver a todos esperándolo, pero no más grande que el golpe que le cortó la respiración dado por su Sakura-chan...

**-/-/-**

Los músculos le dolían como no recordaba, cada terminación, célula, tejido y hueso clamaba por piedad, una buena comida, un largo baño y dormir hasta no poder más.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, de algún modo, se sentía reconfortado al ver que su maestro, aún en condiciones parecidas a la suya, hacia el esfuerzo de llevarlo en su espalda, porque minutos antes estaba a punto de caer desfallecido y su maestro le sirvió de muleta hasta ese momento.

Sí, estaba muy agradecido.

–Sensei... –musito, pero Kakashi-sensei solo negó con su cabeza.

–Tranquilo, ahora descansa –fueron sus suaves palabras a través del pasamontañas que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Naruto asintió.

Realmente se sentía feliz de haber logrado salvar a la aldea que tanto amaba. Pasaron lo poco que restaba del trayecto en un cómodo silencio, pero al llegar al borde del bosque, la mirada de Naruto se alzó con sorpresa.

Una enorme multitud, por no decir que todos los sobrevivientes de Konoha estaban reunidos allí, esperando, pero, ¿a quién esperaban?

–¡Bienvenido!

–¡Creímos en ti!

–¡Naruto! ¡Eres un héroe!

Fueron algunas de las palabras que pudo discernir entre su cerebro ya fundido y su cuerpo exhausto. ¿Lo estaban vitoreando a él? Miró a su maestro con rostro atónito y confundido.

–Todos esperaban tu regreso –dijo simplemente su maestro, ayudándolo a bajar de su espalda. La expresión del rostro del más joven era un poema.

Aún todos gritaban cosas como "bienvenido" o eres un héroe", la pequeña Katsuyu le musito:

–Les expliqué todo lo que estaba pasando –y algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza agotada del rubio. Así que por eso sabían y vitoreaban...

En menos de lo que esperaba se vio rodeado de todos los presentes, apretándolo entre sus cuerpos, haciendo preguntas que su agarrotado cerebro no podía procesar.

Los vítores, las felicitaciones, las preguntas sobre su salud y bienestar lo estaban mareando, necesitaba... Necesitaba ver un rostro conocido en ese mar de desconocidos.

–_"Quiero verla..."_ –pensó, mientras buscaba en el mar de gente una de las razones por las que seguía luchando fervientemente. La sintió antes de siquiera girarse a su derecha y verla ahí, como si el mar de personas la hubiese estado cubriendo y se apartasen de momento, descubriéndola.

Ella estaba de pie, mirándolo como si no lo creyese real. Se estaba girando hacia ella, con aire sorprendido por igual...

–¿Sakura-chan? –musito apenas, dudoso, pero no terminó bien la oración cuando ella, ligeramente temblorosa, alzó su codo, clavandóselo a la altura del pecho, justo del lado derecho del mismo.

–¡Ouch! –gimió, debía de esperarse algo como eso. De todos modos, esa era su Sakura-chan.

–¡Eres... eres un imbécil temerario! –Exclamó ella con fervor. Y antes de que el cuerpo masculino cayese al suelo, ella detuvo su caída y a pesar del golpe, su toque al sostenerlo fue suave, como si temiera romperlo.

Al enderezarlo, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla del rubio, mejilla que estaba llena de polvo y algunas gotas de sangre. El cerebro de Naruto hizo un cortocircuito. Ella estaba ahí, con él, abrazandole y tocando su mejilla con su atípica suave mano.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, aliviada de que el cuerpo firme contra el suyo y la mejilla cálida que tocaba su mano fuese real como la vida misma.

–Gracias –fue lo que apenas pudo decir ella y él se relajó, asintiendo quedamente.

Era más que un agradecimiento por haber salvado a la aldea, era su agradecimiento porque sencillamente se había mantenido vivo.

–No hay de qué, Sakura-chan –respondió suavemente, disfrutando esos segundos que parecieron eternos, así junto a ella.

**-Fin-**

Es un poco flojo, lo sé. Lo he reescrito ya varias veces, inconforme pero bueno. La verdad quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a **xblueHaibara **(Twitter) quién me dio inspiración indirectamente para crear este pequeño Drabble/Shot.

Obviamente, esta basado en el capítulo 450, obviamente épico, especialmente para los que apoyamos el fandom :D espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ah, y ante cualquier cosa mal escrita, ¡mil perdones! Que esto lo hago desde el móvil.

Ya saben, criticas constructivas, reviews y demás me dejan saber.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
